


In the Field of Battle

by xbleeple



Series: Bad Things Happen 2019 [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Blood, F/M, Field Injury, gunshot wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: Sam is injured in the field and Jack isn't sure that she'll make it.





	In the Field of Battle

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Bad Things Happen bingo card. 
> 
> The prompt was **Bleeding Through the Bandages** asked by SamanthaHelenMagnusCarter. 
> 
> Check out my progress on [tumblr](http://xbleeple.tumblr.com)!

Jack swallows hard as he presses down on the bandages if only to make Sam cry out and keep her awake. The gauze wasn't really doing it's job anymore and her blood was seeping through and starting to coat his fingers, a stark contrast even against his tanned skin.

"Come on, Carter. Talk to me. I'm giving you permission to technobabble me," He tells her as he looks away from the wound in her abdomen and up to her face. Her skin was becoming ashen and her eyes were losing focus. He gives her a firm shake and she blinks slowly, looking over at him, "Just hold on, doc's on her way, alright? Just stay with me."

"Jack..." She whispers as she makes an effort to lift her hand, only managing to get it an inch off the ground before it becomes too much.

"Hey, none of that," He shakes his head, looking up as he hears feet rustling in the leaves at a fast pace, the occasional snap of a twig breaking up the pattern. Janet rushes over and starts to bark orders at those that had come to assist her, taking the over saturated bandage away to get a look at the damage before pressing a fresh one to the wound. He feels helpless as he watches them do what they could in the field before they load her onto a carry board. He grabs one of the grips on the side and runs along with the group as they head back towards the gate. They're just climbing up the steps towards the shimmering blue as Sam loses consciousness, her head slumping to the side.

On the other side of the gate they practically launch her onto the waiting gurney and move her out of the gate room at a brisk pace. He swallows again as Janet climbs onto the gurney just as it's turning the corner, her hands on Sam's chest. He looks down at his hands, pinching his fingers together and pulling them apart a few times. The blood on his hands was getting tacky.

He doesn't hear Hammond as he wanders out of the gate room. He doesn't notice where he's going until he ends up in the locker room, immediately tearing off his shirt and jacket before throwing the items directly into the trash. He steps up to the sink in the corner of the room and opens the hot water faucet full blast. Soaping his hands up, he furiously scrubs trying to get every ounce of the drying blood off of his skin. His hands are bright pink when he finally turns the water off and they're shaking as he towels off.

Grabbing another t-shirt, Jack pulls it on before making his way to the infirmary, his feet moving quicker this time than they had previously. He walks into the observation room of the OR that Sam was in and takes a seat at the table, leaning forward to watch. She's in surgery for a couple of hours before they take her to recovery. He quietly slips into the room after Janet and the nurses leave, taking up residence in the chair next to her bed. He curls his hand around hers and squeezes gently.

It's a while before Sam wakes up for the first time, whimpering as she comes to and the pain starts to flood her senses. She feels hand in hers and turns her head to the side before a dopey smile crosses her face as she sees Jack asleep with his head on the bed and the chair pushed out behind him. She reaches over with her other hand and pats him on the top of the head before hitting the morphine button and succumbing to sleep once again.


End file.
